More Wings
by LoveSaphire
Summary: Post ANGEL. When Angel gets captured by scientists  again , she finds more people with wings. Audrey, Melina, Alexa, James, Carl and Jonathan.  The 7 set out to find Max and the Flock.
1. Chapter 1

First ever fanfic! Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson :)

x LoveSaphire x

* * *

Angel waited, huddled in the corner of her cage. It was like being in the School again. Locked in a cage. Except this time, there was no Max, no Fang, no Iggy, no Nudge, no Gazzy. No flock. She sighed. She missed the flock.

Angel pretended to be asleep when the scientists came. She smiled secretly. She had found a dropped pin in the bathroom. She had planned to get out just then but the scientists had come in.

"We are to move Subject 876." one of them said.

That was her. Subject 876. She almost gasped but suppressed it. The cage was dragged, on a platform with wheels, along the smooth, tiled ground. The scientists pulled the cage into a dark room with 4 windows. 2 on each side. In the dim light, she could see other shapes. They did not move. In her mind, she could hear thoughts.

_What is it?_

_Who is it?_

_Shut up! I don't know! Don't ask me!_ one of the voices exclaimed.

Angel's eyes snapped open. There were telepaths in here. In her mind, she thought out.

_My name is Angel. Who are you?_

_What? Who or what are you?_

_I'm a human. I have wings._

She didn't see any point in trying to hide it in here. Angel heard a slight gasp.

_Are you serious? Wait._

A bright light lit up the room. Suddenly, Angel could see other humans sitting in cages. 3 girls and 3 boys. All roughly the same age. With their _wings _out. There were others like her and the rest of the flock.

"You have wings?" she asked, out loud this time

"Yeah. What do you have?" a girl asked.

"Wings." Angel answered and flipped her wings out.

"Do you have a pin?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh! Yes, in fact I do!" Angel exclaimed.

She had forgotten all about her escape plan.

"Can you pick a lock?" the first girl asked.

"Can you tell me your names?" she answered.

"Fine. I'm Audrey. That's Melina, Alexa, James, Carl and Jonathan. So can you pick a lock?" Audrey asked again.

"Yes." Angel replied and started on the lock.

Within 3 minutes, it was unlocked. She glanced at the door and started walking over to Audrey's cage.

"Let me do it." Audrey said.

Audrey's cage was unlocked in 30 seconds. Audrey ran to James's cage, then Melina, Carl, Alexa and Jonathan. The others stretched. Angel looked around and found a light switch. She turned it on.

Soon they were all out, soaring in the daylight.

* * *

Tehe! :D

x LoveSaphire x


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!

Read and review!

Again, disclaimer: Maximum Ride does not belong to me, it belongs to James Patterson.

x LoveSaphire x

Max POV

I sighed. We had been searching for Angel for weeks. I was determined not to give up. Everyone was heartbroken, especially Gazzy. We were staying in a hotel, far from where we had lost Angel. I vowed we would find her.

_We _will_ find you Angel._

_

* * *

_

Audrey POV

Ow. My wings were aching. Have you ever run 3km carrying a heavy load? And have you felt like you could just fall down on the ground and lay there forever? That's what I feel like right now, only we've flown about 30km.

"Can we stop?" Angel complained, the youngest of us.

"I'm boiling." Melina added.

"And I'm tired." Carl flopped over like a rag doll when he said this.

Let me say this. I've never met a bunch of teenagers that could complain this much. Actually, I've never actually met any other teenagers other than this bunch. Oh, whatever.

"Fine."

So we flew into and alleyway and folded our wings. Secretly, I was really grateful that we could stop. I peeked out of the alleyway.

"There's a hotel right over there."

"What are we waiting for?" Alexa said blankly.

"Nothing. Let's go!" Jon said.

We entered the hotel. We walked towards the counter. The woman stared at us.

"Can I help you?" she said coldly.

"Um... could we have 2 rooms?" I said, uncomfortable.

"Do you have a credit card?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah." I answered again.

"Give it to me." she said.

* * *

When _that_ was finally done, we walked away, with the keys for 2 rooms.

"Well that was awkward." I said.

We headed straight for the lifts. We all squashed inside.

"I can't wait to have a shower." Alexa said wistfully.

We all just rolled our eyes at her.

"Can we go shopping too?" she added.

"Whatever." I said.

The lift stopped and we scrambled to get out.

"Byebye!" Alexa, Melina and I chorused with Angel adding her own goodbye.

I unlocked the door to see a giant room with 4 beds.

"Ooh! Can't wait!" Alexa exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes again.

* * *

We took turns to have a long, cold shower. While I waited, I emptied the contents of my bag onto the floor. Very messy. I repacked it, adding a pen, pencil and notepad from the hotel. I also took the free drinks and snacks.

For dinner, 3 hours later, we went over to the boys' room where they had ordered pizza. We told Angel about ourselves and so on. It was 8 o'clock when we left to go to sleep.

I collapsed into bed and felt extremely comfortable. Within minutes, the lights were out and everyone was asleep.


End file.
